


It's too late, my love

by christinchen



Category: Actor RPF, Eureka (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bittersweet, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Colin learns about Ed's decision to leave
Relationships: Colin Ferguson/Ed Quinn





	It's too late, my love

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/110479.html

“Ed, wait!”, Colin called over the parking lot to the slowly retreating figure of his co-star.  
“What?”, Ed asked, when Colin had finally caught up to him.  
“I just... I mean, you can't... I...”, he sighed, “Why, Ed? Why?”  
“Colin listen: I'm leaving and you can't stop me. It's a little late for a sorry now.”, Ed looked cold and Colin easily recognized the stoic mask. It hurt nevertheless to see it on the man's face, he had considered his friend.  
Ed sighed and Colin could see the mask break, the emotions flickering back into those green eyes.  
“I can't go to work everyday and look at you like nothing ever happened. I just can't do that, it hurts me. I need some time, some space for myself to think about everything.”  
Colin carefully stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Ed's.  
“I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Ed.”, he whispered, then leaned up to press a soft kiss to Ed's lips.  
He deepened the kiss as he felt Ed's hands come up and pull him closer. He opened his mouth with a soft groan, the kiss grew more heated, more desperate.  
“Don't go.”, Colin whispered as they finally separated, still holding each other close.  
“It's too late, Colin.”  
“I love you.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They stumbled through the apartment, edging against furniture, trying to find their way to the bed room.  
They broke their kiss only to get their clothes off, before finally falling onto the bed together.  
Everything was in a haze of heat and despair. Trying to get closer, try to feel more of the other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Colin woke the next morning Ed was gone. There was a note saying: It's too late.  
Colin knew then that it was finally over. After months of secretly meeting, panicking that they would get caught and being afraid to fall in love, because it was all new, all different; it was over. And all Colin felt was regret. Regret that he had been to scared to tell Ed that he loved him, when he had still been able to save their relationship, regret that he hadn't had the courage to fight harder for the man he loved.

“I'm sorry I was too late, my love.”


End file.
